


Oblivion

by Fuzz_The_Buzz



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 3men, Alpha Armitage Hux, Blond, Cute, Daddy Issues, Daddy Ren, Dirty Talk, Dominant Kylo Ren, Established Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fuck Or Die, Fun, Ginger - Freeform, I hate people, Kylo Ren is Matt the Radar Technician, Matt the radar technician - Freeform, Memory Loss, Nice Armitage Hux, Oral Sex, POV Third Person Omniscient, Pet Names, Plot Twists, Punishment, Smut, Star Wars - Freeform, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Sweet/Hot, Threesome, Vaginal Sex, Y/N pov, date, fandoms - Freeform, fun story, hot af, mature content, oblivion, story build up, strip, what ever ren wants he gets, y/n
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 16,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23219554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuzz_The_Buzz/pseuds/Fuzz_The_Buzz
Summary: Fair warring this might be cringeThe blond, the ginger,and the Brunet, the wall, the warrior,and the worker.3 men trying to steal your heart.All different ranks,All different personalities,All set on One goal.YOU.
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this story is also located on Wattpad if your interested- I go by the same user there as well.

>

You rush down the halls of Star Killer. Being called to the Generals office is never a good sign. You hustle down a maze of plain black and grey walls just trying to reach the General's office as fast as possible, he was and will never be the patient type. You were a nervous reck wondering if you had messed up in the past week.

You walk up to the door hesitantly. Anyone who walked passed this door could feel its dangerous aura, its menacing laugh just daring you to knock. You take in a deep breath and knock twice. The door flies open making you jump. 

You step into the room, his chair turned away from you. You swallow hard staring at the back of the ginger’s head. You clear your throat, “General you asked to see me?” 

His chair spun around. His eyes meeting yours through the helmet he glared at you before readjusting himself in his chair.

“Rn3812, I called you in to tell you about your new position.” He stopped and looked over at his desk. He readjusted the papers in his hands and looked back up at you, “Your going to be watching over a few maintenance workers for a few weeks. You have done the job yourself so I assume you would be good pointing out anything suspicious.” You nodded your head understanding. 

“Yes sir, will I still be working under phasma as her second or will this be full time?” you asked hoping he wouldn't rip your head off for asking a question without permission. You really enjoyed working under Phasma. You shift uncomfortably awaiting his response.

“You will still be working for Phasma but will be watching over the Mantachie workers for a portion of the day.” He sneered. “You are dismissed.”

“T-thankyou sir.” you stuttered before turning and rushing out of the room. Something about Hux as always put you on edge. You rush down the halls trying to get back to Phasma you didn’t realize you dazed out.

You ran head first into a hard wall. But it wasn't a hard wall at all it was the Supreme leader himself. Kylo Ren. 

“I am so sorry Supreme Leader.” You said as fast as you could. You knew he could read minds but you weren't thinking about that right now. His masked face looked down at you. 

_ ‘You know what I never thought about it till now- running into the supreme leader is technically committing suiside. I literally just killed myself. Wow ok I would really walk away now- ok he is still full on giving me the death stare. I don't even have to see his face to tell.’ _ your mind was running 100 miles an hour.

You stood there waiting for him to kill you. He stood there looking down at you reading your mind the whole time. Kylo had to stifle a laugh at the troopers thoughts about ‘killing themselves’

_ ‘Oh my gosh he can read minds I totally forgot about that- Hey buddy sorry for running into the one and only Supreme leader. Because I was being incompitent and wasn't paying attention and thought I ran into a wall not a person. ………. _

You shouted sarcastically in your mind

_ ‘ if you could just go ahead and kill me i would greatly appreciate it instead of us standing here drawing more attention than needed.’ _

Kylo glanced up to see a crowd of stormtroopers gathered to see what would happen. He didn’t know what to do at this point. He was already running late to his meeting so he made the decision to just leave, he straightened up and walked past the trooper leaving them standing there with the crowd.

You stood there shocked, He didn’t kill you. The crowd of troopers surrounded you and cheered your number. “R-N-3-8-1-2! R-N-3-8-1-2!” Over and over. It was all surreal one of them souted “They survived running into the Supreme Leader himself!” Another one yelled “How they hell did they pull that off!”

You burst out of the crowd and made a break for Phasma’s office. You walked into her office which was much less sinister than Hux’s office. “Morning Phasma.” You painted. 

Her mask was off and she gave you a worried look. “RN, what's wrong? Why are you out of breath?” she normally didn’t care about how you were but she genuinely seemed worried.

“I- so I ran into the supremacy leader and-“ you stuttered put before she cut you off.

Phasmas eyes were wide, “You ran into him? You know he could have killed you!” She yelled. Phasma’s face was now a darker shade of pink because of anger.

“I-i know, I wasn't paying attention and I ran into him.” You take a deep breath , and then he left,and every storm trooper started chanting my coad and asking how I didn’t die.” A tear slipped down my face.you dropped your helmet on the ground in defeat after taking it off to catch your breath.

Phasma shook her head, “Do you know how serious this is?” She asked you. You knew how serious this was-you could end up being used as a sign of hope. Then you would die. Killed.murdered. You couldn’t fathom the idea.

“Y-yes mama.” Your hands were shaky as you bent down to pick up your helmet. “We need to make sure the storm troopers don’t escalate the situation.” you spoke looking Phasma in the eyes.

She nodded her head at you then dismissed you for the day.

You walked down the halls to get to your chambers. Your step pattern making a tune for you as you walked. It was peaceful in the halls. For once. There was silence as you walked the only sound was your footsteps. 

“YOU!” A robotic-menacing voice screamed. You stopped dead in your tracks and turned to see who it was. 

It was the wall. Kylo ren. The fucking supreme leader.

You look at him. Your feet frozen in place, not from him but from your shock. He storms up to you. You could hear his uneven breath through the voice changer. 

He doesn’t say a word as he grabs you for arm and yanks you to a nearby room. He slams the door behind you and starts towards you in an aggressive pace. His fists are balled at his sides.

This was what everyone was talking about when they say that his ‘kill pose’ was the most frightening thing ever.

This was it. Back straightened. Fist balled. Mask facing towards you. And it scared the shit out of you. 

You couldn’t do anything in that moment that wouldn’t change his mind about killing so you opend your mouth.

You put your hands on your hips and looked at him through the mask. 

“If your going to kill me please fucking do it already.” You said lamely. At this point, you knew you were going to die so there was no need to wait around.

He held his hand up and started to force coke you. You were lifted off the ground forced to look at him as he choked you.

“Do you know why I am killing you?” His monotone voice asks. You nodded your head at him as your vision goes blurry.

Then he drops you. You hit the ground hard and gasp for air as you try to get your eyes back into focus.

“Oh I am not finished yet, I prefer to see the face as I watch the life drain from their eyes.” He ripped the helmet off your head and you hair fell messy. You pushed the hair out of your face and looked at him dead in the mask.

You were afraid. Your throat hurts. You looked at him- not out of fear even though you were afraid. You were pissed. 

“Your a woman?” He asked almost in disgust.

“Yeah,” You cough, “yeah last time I checked.” You whispered. You just wanted it to be over with.You ran into him- you knew he would come and find you. 

He stood there almost trying to figure out what to do.

Kylo was looking down at the attractive young lady trying to figure out what to do. He didn’t want to kill her but didn’t want to let her go. 

“Listen to me when I tell you this. You will not be a symbol of rebellion or me having mercy, do you understand?” He talked down to you.

You nodded your head at him. He turned and left. 

You stood up and ran. You ran until you reached your chambers were you Locked the door and threw all your Armor off. You glanced at yourself in the mirror. Your neck was bruised. It was purple, blue, and black. Almost like he left his had prints on you without touching you.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you guys happen to see any spelling error please let me know- I am dyslexic - I would greatly appreciate it- Thank you!

You threw on black pants and a black turtle neck to hide your bruise. today you were watching the storm troopers. You didn’t need to have your uniform on to observe them.  You walked out of your chambers and headed to the bridge. Were you met up with Hux who was waiting for you.

“Good you‘re here. You will be watching over this group.” He pointed over to a few workers fixing a control panel. 

You nodded your head and walked over to them. Now all you had to do was watch them. Simple enough right?

One of them looked over at you and rolled his eyes, “great we’re being watched, what are here for sweet heart?” The man asked. He was about in his 40’s and was fat. Not an appealing sight.

“I am watching you guys work.” You said cooly. 

“Why do you need to watch us and what’s with the turtle neck?” The man asked. Normal people never wear turtlenecks unless they have something to hide like a hickey.

“I am watching for what reason I have no idea but the turtle neck is to cover a bruise.” A blond man rolled his eyes he stood up. He had glasses and was about 20. He was much taller than you.

“Aw I am sorry,” he said sarcastically. “Let me guess someone gave you a small hickey?” The blond asked teasingly. 

You smiled, “no actually.” You pulled down your turtleneck to reveal your huge bruise. The blond man's face dropped at the sight. His stance became more stiff and his breath became uneven. He readjusted his glasses and cleared his throat. 

“H-how did you acquire that bruise?” The blond asked. The people behind him look just as curious. 

“I was coked.” You said lamely.

The blond looked away from you as the older man laughed. “Oh my you are into that freaky shit aren’t you?” He laughed out loud. 

You rolled your eyes. You weren’t about to explain to him about how the supreme leader almost killed you.

You shake your head at him and walk away. You watch them from afar instead of having to listen to their banter. 

You get tapped on the shoulder. You turn around to meet Huxes face. 

“Why are you here?” He asks with an eyebrow raised. 

“I don’t want to listen to their banter and there rude behavior.” 

He nodded his head then looks at your neck. “Are you hiding a bruise? Or maybe a hickey?” He asked.

“It’s a bruise.” You say staring at the Maintenance workers.

“It must be bad if you have to cover it.” He says.

“Yes, it’s quite an eye sore.” Hux looks from the maintenance workers to you. The workers were using a wrench and a hammer to fix the lever.

“It couldn’t be that bad.” He gave you a questioning look. 

You roll your eyes at him. “Ok tell me is this,” You roll down your turtleneck, “is this bad?” Huxes eyes went wide as he looks at your bruise. 

The blond of the group looks up towards you and Hux glaring. 

Hux reaches his hand up and gently touches the bruise. You flinch a bit from the pain- it was still very sensitive from it only happened yesterday. 

He slid his hand all the way around your neck and was now cupping your face. “What did you do to cause this.” He whispered to you.

“I-l whish not to talk about it. But it wasn't done by me.” You sighed.

“Someone,” he let out an irritated sigh, “someone choked you? Like trying to kill you?” His eyebrows were raised at you.

You nodded you head and pulled away from his hand. 

You leave Hux there and walk over to the maintenance worker. The blond. The rest had left to do who knows what. 

He was laid down on his back, his head was in the console. “What are you working on?” You ask him. He didn’t respond, he only continued working and fixing up the controls. 

He seemed as he was getting frustrated. He threw a wrench to the ground, grabs another only to throw that one moments later.

You could see the bolt he was trying to put in- it was a size 34B meaning a 36c wrench would fix it not any of the B wrenches. 

You grab the 36 c grab his hand and place the wrench in it.

“This is a C wrench you idiot!” He sneered. 

You roll your eyes at him, “just try it.”

He tried the wrench. It worked.

He care out of the control panel, “thank you.” You nodded your head at him, “is your neck ok, it looks painful.” He asks

You look up at him and then you turned back to see Hux at the top of the bridge. “Yes it’s fine, it hurts but I will live.” 

He nodded then held out his hand, “I’m Matt.” You gave him a small smile. 

You reached out and grabbed his hand, “Y/N” 

“Y/N how did you know what wrench to use? Aren’t you a stormtrooper?” Matt asked you curiously. 

“Yes, I am a storm trooper but I once was a maintenance worker so I know what wrench works for what bolt.” 

Matt nodded his head. You looked over to see the other maintenance workers walking over to where you and Matt were. All the maintenance workers wore a neon orange vest and black or grey scrubs. 

“Y/N, do you think Hux is a bit I don’t know, scary?” Matt asked

You looked back towards Matt with a brow raised, “Well yeah but I think there are people I am more afraid of on this base than Hux.” You smirk at him.

You stand up along with Matt as the rest of the worker return to you two, “You flirting Matt? Do we need to leave?” One of the fat men teased.

“N-no I w-wasent flirting with her!” Matt stuttered. The fat man laughed seeing Matt go red. You roll your eyes at them. “I wanted to see what he was working on, that is all.” You jump in.

“Sure darling, so you don’t want his wrench?” The fat man wiggled his eyebrows at you. 

“No I don’t want is his wrench- also what is wrong with you?.”

You turn on your heel and walk away leaving the blond and the other messed up men.

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

You walk down another maze of halls you have memorised to phasma's office where you work. 

You knock on the door before entering, “Afternoon Phasma.” You give her a small smile. 

“Afternoon Y/N.” Her voice stail. 

“I have you speech you asked for, it should last a good 2 ½ minutes considering your words per second. a word count of 28,300. Not to short but not to long- and enough to keep people paying attention to you the whole time.” 

She nodded her head at you as you pull out the file from you bag and handed it to her.

You sit at her seat to sign her documents what she runs to sanitation for an emergency.

You sit and start reading though some sheets and start signing off on them. Her chair was cushioned but sat almost to low because of Phasmas height.

The office door was thrown open startling you making you lose your place on the page. You look up to see none other than the supreme leader himself.

“Where is Phasma?” He asked, his voice menacing and robotic.

“S-sanitation, she will be back in five minutes.” You tell him. 

Ren tapped his foot on the ground impatiently. He was right in front of the girl he had almost choked to death. You can see the red and purple peering out from under her turtleneck. 

“Your neck.” He spoke 

“It’s fine.” You reassured him quickly.

“Does it hurt?” He questioned.

You took a shaky breath in, “Yes sir but I will be fine.”

He nodded his head at you.

“Sir you can take a seat if you’d like.” You motioned for the chair in front of the desk.

The supreme leader looks over to the chair then back up at you.

You were scared, you looked down back to the file you were reading when you head a thud.

You glanced up for a split second to see Ren sitting down in the chair in front of you. His arms sit on the arm rests of the chair as his legs are spread wide.(man spreading) 

“Do you want anything? Food? Water?” You ask the supreme leader.

He shakes his head ‘no’ at you.

You finish reading and signing papers, you stand up with the file full of papers and head to the door. The supreme leader's eyes follow you.

“You.” You point at a stormtrooper. He walks over to you, “Get this file to Hux- Don't. Fuck. It. Up.” you say sternly. The trooper nodded its head and walks away.

You walk back into the office and close the door behind you.

Ren was shocked- he as never see a woman upset or ever shout other than Phasma. He has always thought them to be soft and hormonal not or loud and authoritative.

You walk back to the desk and start to read another file. You back up at the supreme leader who looks to be staring directly at you.

You look back at the paper in front of you and sign it then place it on the other side. 

The door opens,you at the supreme leader turn to see who it was.

Phasma walked into her office with an annoyed sigh. She took her helmet up, she looked upset till her eyes landed on The Supreme Leader.

She straightens up and clears her throat, “Y/N go get lunch.” She says not looking at you. 

“Yes mama,” you stand without a word and walk out of the room for lunch knowing that was an excuse to get you out of the room.

You head down to the cafeteria after a quick stop at your chambers for you to drop off your clipboard of notes for Phasmas next speech.

After another maze of white back and Grey halls you made it to the cafeteria. You grab a lunch tray and sit down at an empty table. You start to over a file you brought with you to read as you ate.

“Y/N?” You look up thinking it’s one of the officers.

“Matt, hey.” You greet the blond man. He was wearing his glasses. 

“Is this seat taken?” He asked pointing to a chair next to yours.

“No..” Matt takes a seat next to yours, even though just meeting Matt this morning you found him cute in an awkward way.

You two sit in silence as y’all eat. You sign a file and call over a near storm trooper to take the file to Hux. 

“Aren't you a storm trooper?” Matt asked 

You give him a slight smile, “Yes and no, I am Phasmas assistant so I go with her into battle.”

“S-so you kill people? Just like Kylo Ren The Supreme Leader?” Matt said with a smile on his face.

“Wow there don’t get to excited, yes I kill people. I am nothing like Ren, I haven’t killed as many. I fire to protect not for power.”

There was a pause between you two.

“So I take it you admire Kylo Ren?” You ask him

His face lights up again, “Yeah I do! I really think he is super powerful and can do nothing wrong- he is so close to gaining control over the Galaxy it’s incredible, don’t you think?”

You were a bit taken back of how highly he spoke of him, “Yeah I think it’s impressive. I feel bad for the people who work with him though- he doesn't seem to be easy to work with. 

Matt nods his head.

“What most people don’t know or even think about,” you continue. “Is that his so called tantrums is probably just a burst of anger, the same anger that got him where he his now. So technically he can’t help it when he gets mad- he is so used to unleashing his anger on everything that when it comes time to bottle that up it must come with extreme difficulty.

Matt’s eyes go wide with what you were saying, “I never thought about it that way.” He whispered.

You nodded towards him and ate another bite of your meal, “It may not be true but that's how I envision it would work.” you tell him.

Matt didn't know what to do at that moment- everything just clicked simultaneously. He saw visions of things he once couldn't explain all fall in line. 

Matt sat there dazed as you finish up your lunch, it got to the point you were worrying about him. He sat there staring at his lunch with his arms folded in his lap like he was in a trance. Like he was rewatching some of his past memories.

You nudged him a bit. He did a double take and his glasses fell onto the table. You grab his glasses and put them back on his face, “Are you ok Matt? You seemed entranced.”

He gave you a smirk, “Y-yeah I am fine, I was just thinking.” He ran a and through his blond hair and went back to eating as if nothing happened.

You stood up from the table and gave Matt a smile, “I need to get back to work, I will see you tomorrow, I am watching you guys again.” 

Matt gave you a smile, “Alright I guess I will see you tomorrow, Have a good day Y/N”

You leave the blond at the table and make your way back to Phasma’s office hoping she was done talking to Ren. You also needed to get more files signed by her.

You walk at least five minutes to get to her office before knocking on the door. The door opens and you greet Phasma with a smile, she doesn't smile back though.

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

“Are you alright Phasma?” You ask her hesitant.

She shakes her head then looks up to meet you, “You will no longer be working for me Y/N.”

You were in shock your eyes went wide at her, “W-what did I do w-wrong?” You start to shake from what she said, you loved working under Phasma you never thought you would ever leave the position.

“You did nothing wrong, You were requested to work for another.” she gives you a small smile.

You look down at the back tile floor and closed your eyes, You hoped this would be a bad dream but when you opened your eyes you weren't in your bed.

You took a deep breath and nodded your head, “Who will I be working for?” you asked scared.

She looked down at the floor for a second witch scared you. She responded with one name- the only name you were afraid of hearing.

“Ren.”

You almost collapsed. You knees gave out from under you and Phasma caught you. Her eyes were wide with worry. “Are you ok?” She asked rushed.

“Yeah, yeah, that's never happened before.” You gave her a light chuckle as she helped you stabilize yourself.

Fear manifested inside you the more you thought about it. It was going to rip you apart no doubt. This was his way to keep an eye on you. To make sure you don’t become a symbol of hope. The thought of working for him scared you- he almost killed you not even two days ago now your becoming his assistant? It was all happening too fast. 

Phasma tells you Ren’s office location and excuses you for the rest of the day. 

You start working with Ren tomorrow.

You walk into your chambers and examine you neck in the mirror, the swelling had gone down but it was still red.

You turn from your desk back to your Black bed. It was cold but you didn’t want to get a blanket. It was always cold in star killer. 

You take your hair out of its up do. It falls messily but you think nothing of it. 

As you were about to take off your shirt you heard a knock on the door- not a calm or relaxed knock- this was banging almost panic like. 

You brush your hair out of your face and open the door to see Hux, his eyes wide and his face stern. 

“G-General, what’s wro-“ you tried to speak

He cut you off by grabbing your wrist and taking you along with him as he walked extremely fast.

You yanked your arm out of his grip, “What is wrong!?” You yell.

He glared at you. “ Ren is having another breakdown and we are evacuating this area so you don’t die!” He yelled.

“I will be fine General.” You day sternly and walk back to your chambers. 

You didn’t think he would come down your hall- you were scared of the man of course but didn’t worry too much.

That was until you heard his screams and the sound of a lightsaber slashing against walls.

You almost started to shake in fear as he got closer. You took a deep breath and you laid down in bed.

You fell asleep with Ren right outside your door.

  
  


Kylo didn’t know what to do he was angry. Taking it out on the walls of the base. He knew that everyone was gone (evacuated area) he knew he wouldn't hurt anyone. 

That was until he felt your presence. He storms to your door and used the for to unlock it. He was about to kill the person that was in this room- anyone was expendable. 

That was until he saw your sleeping body. The room a light grey and black bed and desk. 

He stopped dead in his tracks. It was Y/N. Sleeping peacefully in her bed- like there wasn't a monster in the room. He dropped his lightsaber and it deactivated.

He hovered over her sleeping form- she looked so calm. So at ease. 

Ren reached out to touch her face but retracted his hand fearing she would wake.

Ren looked over her body- half uncovered.

He pulled the cover all the way over you, leaving your head out peering out from the sheets.

Ren left her there, untouched, unharmed by his hand, he even closed the door on the way out. All the rooms in that hall were destroyed, Y/N’s room was left without a single slash.

When Hux went down to examine he was certain that you would be dead, what he found was the exact opposite. Y/N lay in bed sleeping- her door didn’t even seemed like it was opened at all. 

Hux was astounded by this- none has ever been in the same hall as Ren during a breakdown and survived- 

But yet here you are, asleep.

Untouched.

Unharmed.

At peace not knowing there was a monster that lurked outside her door moments before.

And just like Ren, Hux left the room and closed the door behind him.

Careful not to disturb the sleeping girl.

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

You awoke in your room a few hours later.

Silence.

You had been unharmed in the supreme leaders rage. You were almost certain that he would kill you. 

You had already ran into the man and survived. Now you survive his rage. It was almost as impossible as surviving being in space for five minutes.

It doesn’t happen.

But it did, your here, in your bed. Untouched and unmarked. Well other than your neck you were unmarked.

Ren was in his chambers now wondering what to do, the girl had now survived two dangerous encounters with him- she shouldn’t have survived either of them-

What made him stop before killing her was the thing she said to Matt at lunch.

‘The same anger he is used to unleashing on everyone, bottling it up comes with extreme difficulties.’

Thoughts words echoed in his head as he was about to kill her. 

He decided then to spare the girl yet a second time.

She was to be his assistant after all, he can’t kill her before the first day- that would be his excuse for letting Y/N live.

  
  


As for Hux- he questioned why she lived. Being in the same hall as Ren almost certainly means death unless you survive the light saber. 

You leave your room.Horror filled your eyes as you gaze upon the destruction Ren caused hours before. 

All the doors were either opened or ripped off the wall, trash and people’s belongings were thrown into the halls. Burn marks and slashes from the red weapon decorates the walls and rooms of workers.

Yet your room was spotless- unscaved- the only room intact from the Rage. 

You hear footsteps in the near distance. A bond rounds the corner, Matt.

He rushes over to you, “What are you doing down here?” He questions you, “Ren literally just destroyed this place, you shouldn’t be here.”

“Yes I know, I was asleep when he came through. Hux asked me to leave but I didn’t.” You told him.

“You could have died Y/N!” Matt said worried, “you need to think of what could have happened.” Matter out a sigh.

“I know I was an idiot, I won’t stay again I will leave when I am asked to next time.” You let out a sigh. 

Matt put a hand on your shoulder, “lets go get dinner.” He said with a smile.

You smiled back at him, “ ok.” 

You two were in the cafeteria and word had spread that you had survived not only running into Ren but surviving a meltdown.

People crowded yours and Matt's table, throwing questions at you on how you survived both encounters.

Soon the whole entire cafeteria surround your table trying to ask you questions. 

Matt sat there looking extremely uncomfortable as you were trying to dismiss all the questions.

After five minutes you were done.

You slammed on the table as hard as you could standing up. The sound echoed through the whole cafeteria making everyone be quiet.

“ **Enough! Both incidents were accidents! I SHOULD BE DEAD! I did nothing to survive them! I got lucky- I will not be a sigh a hope! Because I don’t have any myself!!”** You yelled as loud and as stern as you could. 

Your face showed no fear, no mercy, some would go as far to say you were as scary as General Hux himself in that moment.

People started to leave, out of fear- the whole cafeteria was silent as everyone went back to their table.

You looked over to Matt, he seemed a bit taken back.

You sat back down,”I'm sorry, I figured this would happen.”

People start talking again and getting back to normal level of noise.

“I-it’s alright. You were brave and authoritative as you spoke your truth to the people like you have done this many times before.”

You gave a small laugh and blushed and bit. “N-no, that was just me angry.” 

  
  


“So I heard you will start working for The Supreme Leader tomorrow, you excited?” Matt asked with his goofy smile.

“You know after what occurred today, no I am not really excited. I am more nervous than anything, and how did you know that I would be working for the supreme leader?” You questioned Matt.

“He is a friend of mine.” He smiled at you.

Your jaw dropped, “are you actual- you know him? Like personally?” You ask him in shock.

Matt laughs, “Yeah, and he is not as scary as he seems.” 

“Ok, I am going to hold you to that statement.” You smile at him.

You and Matt part ways shortly after, you headed back to the destroyed halls and went to your chambers.


	6. Chapter 6

You soak in the bath and get ready for bed unable to take your mind off your new job tomorrow.

Working for the supreme leader himself is a whole other ball game compared to working under Phasma.

You lay in bed unable to sleep, you toss and turn under the black sheets trying to just find peace. You look over at your clock- you now had about four hours before your supposed to wake. Finally you fall asleep.

Only to be awoken by your alarm to what felt like 5 minutes. 

You throw on close and a black scarf knowing you wouldn't need your stormtrooper uniform anymore. Walking down the halls your stomach was doing back flips inside you. You became nauseous from your nerves but choked it down as you reached his door.

Just like Hux’s office it gave off the same aura but at the same time a different one. The door was black with a red glow around the outside. 

You took a deep breath and knocked on the door. It flew open you you were meet face to face (Well mask) with the Supreme Leader. He stared down at you waiting for you to say something.

You cleared your throat, “Supreme Leader, I am Y/N, your new assistant.”

You were almost shaking in fear as you introduced yourself.

“I know.” He spat. He turned and walked into the room.

You didn’t know if you were allowed in so instead of getting a third encounter with him you stood outside the door.

“You going to come in you should I drag you in?” He asked.

Your eyes widened at his question. You walked into the room and he motioned you to sit.

The room had a faint red glow to it along with a Black desk ad couch and a mini kitchen to the side. You sat in the chair in front of his desk waiting for him to speak.

“You neck.” He commented.

“It’s healing.” you say with a shaky voice. You still don’t look at the mask you were not comfortable with it.

“Painful?” He questioned you.

“N-no sir, not any more.” 

There was silence- he was staring directly at you- well yout thought he was you couldn't tell where his eyes were.

“May I ask a question?” You asked looking at the floor hoping he wouldn't kill you.

“Proceed.” He utters.

“W-why didn’t you kill me? I ran into you- then I am the same hall as you- my room was the only room not damaged, why?” You ask- you squint your eyes shut waiting for him to kill you.

He clears his throat, “The first time I was going to but I was late for a meeting and didn’t feel like explaining to Hux why I was Late. The second time was only because I didn’t want my future assistant dead before they even started.”

You nodded you head understanding.

“And since you are my assistant means you get what every woman on this dream about seeing.”

You cringe thinking he was going to show you something else.

“My face.” 

You lifted your eyes up to him. He lifted his hands to his helmet and pulled it off. His hair fell a bit past his chin.

You gasped, not because he is scared but because he isen’t a monster. You examined his feachers and saw the bandaged scar it looked a bit infected.

“H-how is your scar?” You asked hesitantly, “Are you applying the ointment or medicine the doctors gave you?”

He shook his head ‘no’ 

“If it’s ok c-can I take a look at it? It looks a bit infected.” You ask quietly.

What were you doing you thought. This was the Supreme Leader himself! He could kill you at any given time and here you are asking to take care of his wounds.

“Fine you can take a look at it but don’t expect me to let you do this regularly.” His voice was not as deep with the mask on. He sounded,

Human.

You grab the nearby med kit against the wall, “Can you lean your head back against the chair, please?” you ask hovering around him. You were still afraid of him but didn’t want him to be in more pain than you think he was in.

  
  


He leaned his head back and you observed the scar and bandage. It hadn't been changed in weeks.

“This is going to hurt, please don’t kill me.” You ask.

“It’s your first day- i'm not going to kill you.”

You start to peel the bandage off. 

Blood. 

The wound was still wide open.

He was gripping the chair handles with all his might.

“You wound is still wide open.” you let out a sigh, “I get the hole pain is weakness but come on now.” You place the bandage in the garbage.

You grabbed the cream in the med kit, you scooped some of it on your finger tips. You took a deep breath and swallowed hard.

“This is going to hurt, a lot, it will take about a minute to wear off but it will heal a lot faster.”

You place a small portion on half the wound and he jumps up and walks around the room is so much pain.

He calms down and sat back in the chair. He did this multiple times before you cut in.

“You need like a weight on you so you don’t stand up.” You touch your chin trying to think.

“You could sit in my lap.” He comments jokingly.

You couldn't tell it was a joke.

“Ok, that might actually work.” You say. 

He raises his eyebrows at you.

“If it will stop you from jumping up then why not.”

He nods his head and you claimed on top of him, you straddle his waist and he looked at you so you could get a better angle.

Ren was surprised you had the guts to even go near him- let alone straddle him as you doctored his wound.

Ren placed his hands on the girls waist as she worked, He gripped her hard but didn’t know how hard he was actually gripping her.

You adjusted in his lap as he gripped you almost to hard, your pain tolerance was big but this actually wasn't to great. 

The pain worse off and you placed a fresh bandage on him, you climbed off of him not knowing you made him hard from all the movement on him.

You pulled your shirt up and saw to blue and prints on your waist, Rens mouth dropped.

You looked back up at him, “Well shit, you got hella grip strength.” You Laughed.

“Are you o-ok?” He asked almost worried.

“No, I figured it would leave a mark. I also have a high pain tolerance.”

Ren stared at you with a brow raised, “So your not mad?” He asked

“No sir, it was an accident, I don’t think you meant to have marked me, well not this time at least.” you tell him pulling your shirt back down to its original position.

  
  


Ren's face held a puzzled expression,

Most people would be upset- like when he is with women and he marks them they get pissed off at him and yell- sometimes even hit him to try to mark him back.

So the fact that this girl didn’t get upset over the situation was amazing to him, he was in aw over the fact she handled the situation as calmly as she did.


	7. Chapter 7

You walk down the halls and reach the main bridge- 

Once again you were put to watch over the maintenance workers for a portion of the day. 

You walk down a flight of stairs to see neon orange vests in the distance, you catch a glimpse of the blond.

You hoped that there wasn't going to be that rude fat man with them but sure enough he was there.

“Hey there sweetheart come back to talk to Matt? Or did you”, the man walked over to you and put an arm around you, “ come back for the man who can properly oil you up?” 

You cringed and pulled his arm off you and walked a few steps away, “ No, I didn’t come for any of that. I was put in charge to watch you all once again.” 

You walk over to Matt and give him a brief smile.

“So what are y’all working on today?” You ask Matt. 

He looks over to a destroyed console, “That, The Supreme Leader demolished it not even ten minutes ago.” Matt sighed.

You nodded you head understanding, “How often does he do this?” You motioned to the console.

The fat man interjected, “Every fucking day! We have to fix something he broke.”

Matt cringed- you knew he admired Ren a lot.

“He probably has a good reason for it. He is the Supreme Leader after.” You told the fat man. 

He laughed and messed with his overgrown beard, “ Sure, ok doll. The man can’t possibly be mad every day.”

“You would be surprised.” You muttered. 

“What was that?” the man asked.

“Oh nothing, just talking to myself.”you tell him.

The men get to working in the console, they brought in new wires, buttons, and levers to put in. 

You watched them work for almost an hour before hearing someone Clear their throat behind you, You turn.

Hux 

“General.” You nod your head at him.

“Y/N, how are they doing? Any one being suspicious?” He whispered the last part.

“They’re doing fine, nothing out of the ordinary.”

You tell Hux.

“What is your data code, so we can-keep in touch.” He winked at you. 

You were a bit taken back by his words, but still he hands you his data pad and you type your code in along with your full name.

You looked back over to the workers, Matt was glaring at Hux. 

The General walks off and you return to the workers, “Matt you ok?” You ask him.

His eyes were still following Hux as he left the to go back up to the bridge.

“W-what, oh yeah I am fine. Just thinking is all.” He stuttered. 

Matt stood up from his position next to the console and walked over to you, “What did the General want?” He asked you. 

Matt has grease smeared all over his cheek and hands. 

“He just wanted to know how you guys were performing.” You tell him. 

The fat guy looked over to you, “Honey if you think I perform good here you should see me in bed.” He yelled over to you. 

You rolled your eyes at him, “You sure? Can you even finish or do you get out of breath first?” You ask him.

The men laugh at your comment, “honey I don’t get out of breath.” He smirks at you, “so just let me know when your ready and I will be there as fast as I can.” 

“Which is most likely not that fast.” You look at your nails and smile as the other men laugh.

It was the workers break and you walk over to Matt as the rest of the men leave to do who knows what. 

“Sorry about him,” Matt says to you.

“Don’t worry about it.” You smirk at him.

“That probably happens to you all the time.”

“W-what, no that actually never happens. That is actually rare for that to happen, this guy is especially straight forward.” You tonight for a second.

“I bet if I agreed to fuck him he would panic because he is just messing with me.” 

Matt nodded his head at you.

A while later the men return and the fat man goes back to His flirting, “so doll face have you decide that your ready for me yet?” 

do you believe in perfect timing?

You raise a brow and smirk at Matt, “ yeah actually I have decided.” You walk over to the man and throw your hands over his shoulders and press your body against his, “ I decided that I want you.” You give him a seductive look.

The men’s jaws drop. 

The fat mans eyes were wide he was in shock. “I-i-“ 

You back away from him,” I’m messing with you, and I see now that even if I did truly decide to fuck you,” you took a deep breath and sighed, “ You wouldn't be able to handle me.”  You smirk at him and walk away.

Your shift was over.

You glance over your shoulder seeing all the men laughing again including Matt.


	8. Chapter 8

You walk into Ren’s office.

His mask was off

His eyes meet yours, “Hello Supreme Leader, what would you like me to do for you?” You ask him.

“Coffee. Black.” 

He didn’t seem like he was in a good mood so you didn’t ask what was wrong.

You walked over to the coffee maker in the half kitchen and pour him a cup. You didn’t add anything to it just like he asked.

You place the coffee on his desk next to him, He glances up at you but only to return to his computer moments later.

“You can look over these forms and decide if there worthy for me to even look at,” he slides a stack of papers towards you and still doesn't look up from his computer.

You take the papers and almost let out a sigh. You sit in front of him and start to read through the papers.

“BING!” your tablet buzzes.

You pick it up to see who dinged you, Hux.

Ren glanced up at you wondering what you were doing. He sqinted her eyes at you then went back to the computer not caring enough to read Y/N’s mind.

  
  


‘General Hux: Any suspicion with the Maintenance workers after I left?’

‘Y/N: No sir.’

You placed your tablet down and started to read where you left off.

“BING!” Your tablet buzzed again.

“Why is Hux texting you?” Ren glared at you.

You looked at him knowing he read your mind, “Oh, um he wanted an update on the maintenance workers I am watching.” 

Ren nodded his head at you understanding.

Then you remembered something Matt said ‘He is my friend’

“Sir question, a-are you- You know what never mind.” You didn’t want to finish your question just because you didn’t want to ask about his personal life.

“-Friends with Matt, yes he is my friend.” He smirked at you, “Do. Not. Tell. Anyone.” He said strictly.

You nod your head Understanding.

You glance up at his face, The bandage needed to be changed. 

“Sir I hate to be a bother but can I clean up your wound- its ok if I can’t I just want-”

You spoke the last part fast.

“-Yes you can clean it up” He cut you off.

You grab the med kit and walk back over to him, You sigh, “Right ok I might need to sit in your lap so you don’t jump up.” You cringe saying that. 

Ren nodded his head giving you permission.

You straddle him just like you did before and take the bandage off. You laugh as he grabs your hips, they were still bruised from the day before. 

You grab his ands and place them on the arm rests, he gave you a confused look.

You smile at him, “You need to grab something you can break.” You give him a small laugh.

He laughed along with you, “You realize I don’t need to touch you to break you.”

“Hm you know I Don’t think I want to die today so I will take a hard pass on that.” You smile at him as you get to work on his wound.

“Well good news the wound is starting to close.” You told him.

You finished patching his wound.

Ren was going to lift her off of his lap but when he touched her sides she jumped.

“ are you ok?” He asks. 

“Y-yeah I am just very ticklish.” you smile at him.

He gave you a mischievous smirk. “Don’t you even think about it.” 

Y/N glared at him something that he has not witnessed since he lived with his parents.

Then he did it-

He tickled her. The Great Kylo Ren is tickling YOU.

“ Ple- please- s- stop! You A-ass!” She thrashed in his lap trying to get away.

Ren couldn't stop laughing at the girl in his lap trying to get away.

When he finally stopped she was out of breath her forehead on his chest heaving air.

“That was,” Breath, “Mean.” you chucked a bit. You climbed off of his lap, Ren still had a smile on his face.

“That's my job sweet heart.” He said cocky.

You rolled your eyes and sat back in the chair in front of his desk.

After a long day of reading and handing papers to Ren worth reading you spoke up, “So if you don’t mind me asking, How long have you known Matt?” You asked.

“Three years, Yeah he is one of the only people who actually understands me.” He says not looking up from the computer.

“I know how that feels, to not be understood.” You give a brief smile before handing him another paper.

He looks up to meet you eyes. “What couldn't be understood about you.”

“A lot of things" you look down at the papers in front of you. You felt a tingle in the back of your mind and pushed it aside.

“You’ve got a stronger mind than most I see but you can't block me out.” He smiles.

You look him directly in the eyes fighting to keep him out, it was a staring contest now, Ren was fighting to get into your mind.

Then you did the unthinkable for a non force user. 

You blocked HIM OUT.


	9. Chapter 9

Ren’s eyes widened as he felt her shut him off.

His eyes became a glare straight towards Y/N, He pushed harder but her walls were stronger. Stronger than him.

The blood rushes to your head as it took all the energy you had in you to fight him off. Your eyes followed his as he stood. You were unfazed by his glare determined to keep him out.

You gripped the sides of the chair as you leaned forwards pushing past your breaking point. 

What was just a little game turned into a duel of who would break first. 

Ren clinched his first- never witssing with a stronger mind then him- but here she sits in front of him.

With anger built up he punched down on the desk.

you faltered and broke concentration and before you knew it your vision went black.

Ren sat there and watched Y/N’s eyes roll back in her head. She slumped back in her chair.

Ren’s anger quickly faded as he realized that she had passed out.

His heartbeat quickened not knowing what to do- He would just kill people but he didn’t want to kill her. So what was he supposed to do with her. He didn’t want her to die.

Ren became frantic not knowing how to wake her up. 

He threw on his mask, picked her up bridal style and ran to the infirmary. 

He received stairs every way he turned. With the occasional ‘He finally killed her.’ 

‘third times the charm?’

‘It was going to happen sometime.’ 

He made it to the infirmary. He walked through the corridor and met Phasmas eyes. Her eyes lowered to Y/N that lay lip in his arms.

Her heart dropped in that moment.

She put a hand over her mouth and ran over to him. “What did you do!” A tear spilled from Phasmas eye as the only person she truly cared about lay limp in the most feared man in the galaxys arms.

She was like a mother to you growing up and she even called you her daughter a few times.

“S-she is only passed out, I think.” ren stuttered.

“You think?!” Phasma placed a hand on your neck and closed her eyes hoping to feel a pauls.

And there it was- slow and steady.

“Thump,Thump,Thump,Thump.”

She sighed in relief, “How did she pass out?” Phasma threw daggers at ren with her eyes waiting to hear how Y/N passed out.

Ren ignored her question and gave you to the nurses to care for you.

You awoke a few hours later to bright light beating down on you.

“Oww, somebody turn off the lights!” You wine and turn over with your face in the pillow. You wanted to go back to sleep, you didn’t feel like getting up.

You hear a low laugh , “What was that for?” A mechanical voice said. Phasma had smacked Ren for laughing. She was pissed off even before he had laughed.

You turn over and squint your eyes to see Phasma, “Phasma, Hey what are you doing here, also where a I?” 

She shook her head, she had a soft look on her face, “I came to visit you, you in the infirmary, You passed out Y/N.” she placed a warm hand on your cheek.

You closed your eyes enjoying the warmth for a moment before looking passed her to see Ren with his mask on, “fun.” You give a small laugh.

You sit up and look at your arm, the back up at the two.

“Shit I have to go its an emergency stay safe Y/N.” Phasma left the room.

You took the IV out of your and stood from the bed. You stretched your arms and back before letting out a sigh.

Ren stood up as well, “What are you doing?” He questioned you. He looked you up and down wondering why you just jumped up after passing out for a couple of hours.

You wanted out of the tiny room and to go back to work thats you were doing, “Leaving, I passed out, wasn't like I was shot.”

As Ren was about to argue you turned from the door back to him, “Thank you for bringing me here, You realize if anyone saw you bring me here it would be, The third time surviving an encounter with the supreme leader.”

Ren gave a brief laugh and followed you out the door, as you were walking you knees gave out on you again like it did with Phasma. 

This time Ren caught you. 

“Shit- maybe I shouldn't have left so early.” You laugh, “Thank you.” 

Ren gave a silent nod as he stayed closer to you just in case you collapsed again.

You turned to face him, “No more staring contests!” You laughed

Ren tried to silence his laugh but failed miserably.

In the past few days Ren has grown to care more about you, not in a romantic way but a protective way. He wanted- no - he needed you to be ok.

It was a confusing feeling to him, he tried to push it down but to see you still show happiness and content around him after almost dying THREE time now. No one has ever made it this far with him, without leaving or dying. 

He couldn't help but care for Y/N.

_


	10. Chapter 10

You awake that night to screams in the middle of the night. You were only in a black tank top and grey sweatpants.

You peak your head out the door to see a group of people standing in front of a doorway.

You stepped outside into the hall, goosebumps painted your skin as it was about a 10 degree difference.

At least twenty people were gathered in front of a room all in their sleep wear. You crossed your arms over your chest realizing you forgot to put on a bra.

You push your way through crowded to the front. You find General Hux in at the front of the group, “General, what is happening?” 

He glances at you then directly towards your chest. Your tank top was already low cut but with your arms crossed over it just accentuates your chest more.

“Um,” He clears his throat, “Ren is having another melt down.” He pointed ahead to the open room.

There were angered yells and sparks flying in the air with the occasional red lightsaber in sight.

You let out a sigh and shake your head. ‘Its just his natural reaction, he can't control it.’

You turn to Hux, “I got this.” You start to walk forwards into the room.

Hux grabbed your arm, “W-what no. you Will die.”  
  


You laughed, “Like I said, I got this.”

You yanked your arm out of his grip and walk into the room. You turn to the control panel and lock the door shut.

Your eyes meet Hux’s for a split second before it shut all the way. You turn and to see Ren enraged in the corner slashing at the wall.

  
  


“Ren.” You say sternly, “Put the saber down.”

He turns towards you his mask was on, His breath was ragged and uneven. He bolted towards you with his lightsaber out.

He threw it down towards you merely missing you by a hair. He slammed it down again but this time he took a chunk of skin out of your upper arm. As he pulled the light saber down to strike you down once and for all.

You grabbed the hilt of the light saber.

You were the luckiest person in the Galaxy at that moment. You had deactivated the saber right before it hit your skin. He threw the saber to the side and stormed towards you. 

You were in agony from the wound bleeding out on your arm, But you moved quick and Ren passed you in a sprint. You kicked the back of his knees and the man fell.

You climbed on his chest and held his arms down with your legs hoping to bring Ren back to normal. 

You took off his mask to see the anger in his eyes. His breaths were rugged as he fought to get you off of him.

Sparks and ash still fell around your from the damaged walls and ceilings.

He was still angered so you did the last thing that might bring him back.

“Ren,” You let out a sigh and leaned down to him. You cupped his face, “Please come back to normal.” 

You leaned more down to were your face met his. Then you did,

You kissed him.

He kissed you back. You leaned up and he looked confused. He looked around frantic then to your arm, “W-what happened?” 

You got off of him, “You lost control again.” 

“H-how are you not dead?” He asked. No one had ever brought Ren out of his rage but you did.

He looked you up and down, you arm was bleeding pretty bad but he couldn't help but look at your chest.

Your nipples had been poking through your shirt from the temperature in the room.

He sat up and brought you back down to him, he pulled you into a hug. His head lay on your shoulder. Even though you were in pain you couldn't help but comfort him.

The room was silent other than the silent sound of red ash dropping from the walls around you.

“Are you ok?” He asks you. 

“Shouldn't I be asking you that question?” You give a brief smile.

“Your arm, I hurt you...Again.” He said sadly. 

You shake your head at him, “I will be alright, Let's go there is kinda a crowd outside waiting to see if I would die in here.” You laugh.

Ren nods his head He pulls off his cape and throws it over around your shoulders. You give him a questioning look.

“You seemed cold.” He looked you up and down when you realize what he meant.

“T-thank you.” Your face heats up in embarrassment.

The pulls on his mask and leads you out the door.

Hux had been prepared to see you dead but when you appeared behind Ren with HIS CAPE on his jaw dropped. He couldn't believe it. You had made it out alive. You stopped a melt down.

As people tried to ask you questions you became overwhelmed with the situation. You were about to walk back to your chambers but Ren pulled you with him another direction.

He had lead you to the infirmary, “You need to get your arm checked.” He said with a mechanical voice. 

After the doctors gave you stitches Ren had walked you back to your chambers to keep people and questions away.

You both walked into your chambers you turned to face him, “Thank you Ren.” 

“No,Thank you. You stopped me from destroying any more rooms.”

You reached to take the cape off and give it back to him but he stopped you.

“Keep it, I have a lot more.” He readjusts the cape on you and gives you a small smile.

“Good night Ren.”

“Good night Y/N.”


	11. Chapter 11

Back with the Maintenance workers once again. The fat man hasn't made a joke yet because of the last time when you humiliated him. The other workers haven’t said a word to you either.

Matt on the other hand has grown to be a friend of yours. The more days you would watch them the more you would talk to him. 

You and Matt were hanging out on his break, You glanced up to the bridge to see Hux glaring down at you. He was peering over the edge of the railing looking at you and Matt.

You give him a questioning look and he walks away out of your sight. Hux comes from around the corner not to long after. 

He motions for you to come to him.

“General, what seems to be the problem?” You ask him politely. 

He clears his throat, “How did you stop Ren last night?” He asked with a sneer.

“I pay attention that's how it's simple really all you need to do is pay attention to detail.” You tell him with a small smile.

“You never saw what I texted you the other day. Take a look at it please.” And with that he turned and went back up to the main bridge. 

When had he texted you? 

That's right! Ren had stopped you from checking it! Right before the stair down between you Two. 

You opened your tablet up to see 1 unread text message. 

(Hux: Would you like to have dinner with me sometime Y/N?)

Hux had asked you out a few days ago and you didn’t even read the message until now! 

You felt like a fool, a complete idiot. 

But you still responded. 

(Y/N: Sorry for not realizing you had Texted me, Ren has me extremely busy but to answer your question, I would love to have dinner with you sometime.)

You walked back over to Matt who gave you a little smile, “So do you and the general have a thing going on?” He said playfully.

“No but he has asked me to dinner.” You give him a small smile. 

Matt bursts out laughing, “Oh man I wish I could have seen the look on his face when you rejected him!” Matt said practically on the floor laughing.

“Matt,” Clam down, “I didn’t reject him.” You tell him. 

Matt immediately stopped laughing and sat up, “You didn’t- reject him?”

“N-no why would I? Having dinner one time with him won't hurt anything.” You tell Matt seriously.

“I know but your working for the guy who hates his guts!” Matt said getting angry. 

People around us were starting to notice the argument. Matt noticed this and pulled you into a nearby empty office.

“Look Ren won’t like it- trust me I know he won't like it, please don’t anger him..

Instead of going to dinner with Hux come have dinner with me! Ren wouldn't mind he trusts me.”

“I-i, Matt.. I am going to have dinner with him once, it’s not like I am going to fuck him, clam down.” You take a deep breath, “Besides it is my love life. Ren doesn't get a say in who I date or even have dinner with”

“Here,” You grab Matt data pad and type your number in it, “You can text me if you need to ask me more questions but right now I need to get to Ren’s office, my shift is over.”

  
  


All last night Ren couldn't stop thinking about the kiss, How Y/N kissed him and that brought him back to normal. He wants to do it again but is afraid of rejection, He knows Hux asked Y/N to dinner but hoped she would reject him. When she didn’t… It hurt him- she acted like the kiss never happened.

You walk into the office to see Ren ask his desk he looks up and gives you a small smile, “How is your arm?” He asked you.

“Its fine, can I get you anything?” You ask him looking at the stacks of files on his desk.

“Um no, but you can help me get through theses stacks of papers.” 

You nod your head understanding and take one of the stacks off his desk and start reading.

After a while of silence in the room and a few papers read, “So I heard you and Matt were going for dinner, he is a good guy you’ll have fun with him.”

You were taken back, Matt had told Ren that he was going to dinner with you after you told him you were going to dinner with Hux, “Oh, he told you that? No me and Matt are not going to dinner.” You shake your head.

Ren’s small smile faded, “Your not going to dinner with him? Why not, he is a good guy.”

“Yes Matt is a great guy, I mentioned going to dinner with a guy and he said I should go to dinner with him instead. I thought it was a joke but apparently not.” you let out a sigh and you lean your head in your hand.

“Well who is the guy your going to dinner with?” Ren asked you his eyes showed curiosity.

Ren knew exactly who you were going to dinner with and he couldn't help but feel jealous.

“Matt said you would be pissed off if I told you but I could care less its not like I plan on fucking him,” You take a deep breath, “Hux asked me to dinner the other day and I accepted.”

Ren looked down- no reaction on his face. Ren let out a sigh.

“Your not going.”

“W-what? Ren what do you mean i'm not g-” You tried to questioned him

“Your busy that day, remember you work for me and your busy that day, That's why you not going.”Ren was doing everything to keep you from going on that date with Hux.

“With all due respect sir, we don’t have a day picked out so I can pick a time that won't interfere with my work schedule.” You tell him and went back to reading you papers.

“Your not going on that date- I am your supreme leader and you listen to my orders.” He was stern and almost scary.

  
  


“Ar- are you jealous?” You ask him.

“NO.” He turns away to face away from you in his chair.

You smile a little, “Yes you are, tell me, why are you jealous?”

He didn’t respond.

“Now I don’t have the force but I think your thinking of last night when I kissed you. Am I wrong?”You ask.

You stand from your chair and walk over to his. He didn’t respond to your question his head fell. You knew you were right. You rolled your eyes at the man.

You turn his chair to face you, His eyes met yours. He had almost a pout in his face, he was in a woman's words, sexy. You don’t see a big muscular, good looking man look sensitive all the time.

“You have no need to be jealous Ren.” You tell him.

He stands and looks down at you, “I do because if you go on this date I will lose you, he will want to fuck you, I know him, something will happen if you go on that date.”

“Nothing will happen Ren.”

“Kiss me to prove it,

Kiss me right here right now and you will be mine Y/N, 

that this dinner with Hux will be only as friends.”


	12. Chapter 12

“R-ren I can’t, Were coworkers, I realize now things have gotten out of hand. I've kissed you and I have a date with Hux. It all ends here, Things will go back to being professional. Nothing more nothing less.”

Ren’s face fell at that exact moment, “I thought we had something Y/N. You kissed me! I've almost killed you three times and you still stick around, Why? if you don’t like me then why stick around!”

“I-It's my job Ren! And-” 

You were being lifted in the air by your throat. You gasped for air that never reached your lungs. Your lungs bursting with pain and your eyes rolling back in your head.

“I will make sure you don’t live a fourth time!” Rens rage was taking over him.

He dropped you and throws you against the wall. You head hit the corner of the desk on the way to the wall. You gasped finally getting air into your lungs. Flashbacks of your time with Ren flew into mind, all the good and all the bad. 

He lifted you up as a tear fell down your cheek.

Ren was enraged he had grown to care for you more than he would have liked to but you were perfect to him absolutely fucking perfect and here he was about to kill you.

He pulled you up and was about to throw you again when you hugged him, You pulled his face to yours and kissed him. You kissed him with all the passion you had.

His lips were dominant over your but you didn’t care.

He opend his eyes, “You did it again Y/N.” He let out a sigh.

“Y/N?” You had collapsed in his arms and were fading quickly, the damage to your head was bad. Realizing what he had done Ren panicked.

Ren looked at the blood gushing from your head and immediately Picked you up.

Ren didn’t walk, he SPRINTED to the infirmary with you in his arms.

  
  


Ren passed Hux in the halls, when he saw you in his arms leaving a blood trail, He dropped his data pad His mouth fell open- a wave of emotion hit him in the face- he dropped everything- all the papers and clip boards and documents. 

Hux chased after Ren at full speed knowing Ren was carrying you, The woman that stole His heart from the first day.

Hux knew it was serious because Ren didn’t bother to put his mask on before he left.

Tears spilled out of Ren’s eyes as he feared for your life.

Now there were two of the most important men running in the halls. People started to gather at the sides of the hall just watching the men run.

Phasma took notice as well and ran right behind Hux. Three of the most important people on the ship were running in the same direction all with worried and shocked expressions on their faces. People started to think there was an emergency on the ship. When in truth they were just worried about you.

Ren had given you to the doctors as Hux and Phasma ran into the hospital wing. 

“What happened!” Hux and Phasma yelled at the same time.

Huxes eyes were bloodshot and his hair a mess along with his close. 

The doctor came out right as they asked the question, “Well Supreme leader, she is alive but barely. She has lost a lot of blood. She has brain waves but there is no telling how much damage she has to the brain, Y/N Y/L/N has about a 5% chance of survival.”

Ren dropped to his knees. In Defeat.

Phasma let out a sob and put her face in her hands. For the only person she truly cares about is on the brink of death.

“W-what did you do Ren?” Huxes voice cracked as he asked the question.

“S-she hit her head on the desk extremely hard.” Tears fell down Ren’s face. It wasn't like he lied. She did- she had hit her head. But it was all his fault. He couldn’t tell them that- not right now at least- he wanted to make sure you would survive.

He never meant to get mad- he was overwhelmed with emotion from your refusal to kiss him, to be with him.

  
  


Ren snuck into the clinic that night to see you.

He let tears fall down his face, the only person who tried to stick around. And he most likely killed her.  


News spread of what happened- people thought nothing of it- it was normal for him to kill someone.

People were just surprised in how long she lasted.


	13. Chapter 13

Kylo would come visit you every night for the next two weeks, hoping you would wake up.

The guilt weighed on him like 100 bricks, depression filled his mind and body taking a tole on the man.

It was horrible.

Hux came to visit you after his lunch every other day just to check up on you. He wanted no. He needed you to wake up.

He couldn’t fathom the idea of such a sweet girl gone at such a young age- it wasn't fair.

Phasma was in to check on you every morning- she asked the doctors about your condition and there would reply with the same thing.

“She still there just not awake.”

Phasma spent her grieving training harder than she normally would for a longer amount of time.

They all were worried about you till the day they all were notified to come to the infirmary.

Hux, Kylo,and Phasma all stopped what they were doing and ran to the infirmary. Ready to see your eyes open again…

What they got was the exact opposite thought.

They all stormed into the clinic. The doctors head was down at the floor. He instructed the three to sit in his office, they all followed worried about your condition.

“Supreme Leader, General,Phasma.” He nodded to them, “Y/N passed away not to long ago,with the loss of blood and head trauma we could only do so much. Our machines were made to heal the healable not the ones in critical condition.”

The doctor told them.

Hux and kylo froze in there chairs. Phasma let out a quiet sob.

Hux and Phasma left the room to grieve in peace. Kylo stayed behind unable to comprehend what he had been told.

He was about to have a melt down, until he thought of Y/N the thought calmed him down immediately…

You were the key to his happiness, now he needed you more than ever.

But you were already gone.

Kylo stood from the chair and stormed out of the room to his office. 

His feet pound against the tile floors of the halls leading back to his chambers. 

He slumped in his bed, he didn’t feel like masturbating. The thought of you dead left a pit in his stomach.

The guilt of your death weighing on him. 

He pushed his hair back, he flipped and flopped around his bed unable to find peace.

Your death destroyed the man- tears threatened to fall but he wouldn’t let them- he was in denial.

Kylo wasn't ready to accept the fact that you were actually gone.

You had been his assistant for not even 3 months. 

Y/N longest person to last as his assistant.

Now you were gone.


	14. Chapter 14

Kylo dreamed about you that night. You in his arms safe. No harm, no anger, just peace. 

It was a relaxing dream…

That’s when the phone rang and woke him up…

  
  


You had come back…

  
  


Kylo,Phasma and, Hux’s emotions were running high as they entered the infirmary.

The doctor stood waiting for the three. He had to figure out how to tell them about your condition.

You were awake but with little memory.

  
  


The doctor stood there as the three enter, they all had conceded faces. Phasma looked as if she was on the brink of crying.

Hux held his stern face but his eyes said something else. He had hope.

Kylo looked like he had been depressed for days, dark circles under his eyes, chapped lips and messy hair.

  
  


The doctor cleared his throat, “Y/N is awake, we realized her iron levels were dangerously low and injected some into her. We believe that must have jump started her heart again.” The doctor told them

Kylo just knew there was a catch to it he had a feeling.

“But.” The doctor continued, “she has lost a portion of her memory, dating back to when she was told she would be working for Ren.” Kylo looked at the floor along with Hux.

She wouldn't truly remember them, she would remember them as the scary leaders of the base.

The three were led to the room you were being held in. 

You sat up and watched Phasma walk into the room, you let out a sigh seeing a familiar face.

Then you say Hux, and The Supreme Leader WITHOUT his mask.

You froze, your eyes were wide with curiosity and fear. Why were they here? You didn’t know them. All you did what hit your head. 

So why was the General and the Supreme Leader here?

You wondered if you had done something wrong..

“Hey.” Phasma said with a weak voice. She sounded like she was about to cry.

“Are you ok Phasma?” You asked her. Curious as to why she was about to cry. 

She sat down on the edge of your bed, she caressed your cheek and let out a weak sigh, “Y-you dyed, for a solid day..” she let a tear roll down her cheek.

You brush the tear away, “Hey it’s ok, I’m still here. You know you can’t get rid of me that easily.” You smiled at her.

She looked towards the Hux and Ren, “You lost about two months worth of memories. So you won’t know these two, but you will.” She brushed a piece of your hair back.

“Hello.” You said softly, “So apparently in the span of two months I have gotten to know two of the most feared men in the Galaxy..” You nodded you head understanding.

“Hello Y/N,” Hux stepped all the way into the room. Leaving Kylo still in the doorway.

“Yes you have gotten to know us, there is no need to fear we are friends.” He pauses for a second to think.

“We are friends in a way, Kylo here is your boss and I’m- well I am, Um..” he looked back over to Ren knowing if he lied to you Ren would correct him.

“We had plans to go out, like on a date. It’s ok if your not comfortable with going out anymore but it would give you the chance to get to know me again.” Hux hoped that you would accept, he truly wanted to get to know you and see who you truly were.

You smiled softly at him, “Sure, why not, what harm could be done?” You accepted his proposal.

He smiled at you kindly, the Supreme Leader stepped in, “No, I’m sorry Y/N but I forbid you to go out with Hux.”

You gave him a questioning look, Phasma glared at him- “ Ren you can’t forbid her to go out- it’s her love life- Stay. out. Of. It.” She said the last part sternly.

Ren rolled his eyes.

Hux stood up from you bed side and gave a small smile, “I’m afraid they need me on the bridge, I will come back to check on you later, ok?” You nodded at him, surprised on how sweet he was compared to the day you were told to watch the maintenance workers.

’I must have really been flirting with him to be able to bring down his authoritative wall as much as he did.’ You thought to yourself.

Phasma got up to leave as well and promising to see you later just like Hux.

  
  


Now it was you and the Supreme leader, he was human to your surprise. No sign of being a monster at all. People say the sight of his face would disturb you but he was just a man, a good looking man at that. 

He walked over to your bed, “How is your head?” He asked softly. He took you chin in your hand and tilted it so he could get a better look at the staples in your head. 

Your hair covered it but it was moved so the doctors can check on it.

He let out a sigh in relief looking into Y/N’s eyes. He thanked the stars you were back- he truly thought you were gone, you were gone but only for a day.

Now you were back, and the memory of him truly hurting you was gone.. he had a new start to all this.

He knew what he had to do..

He sighed and his hand left your chin, “My head is fine, painkillers help.” You smile a little at him.

“So,How close were we? Like workplace friendship or… more?” You winced asking the question. Afraid of him being upset.

He cleared his throat, “We were, friends. I guess you could say we were more if you count the times we, kissed.” He smiled at you.

You froze, “W-we kissed? And yet I still accepted the date with Hux? That’s horrible..you must be mad if the kiss we shared meant anything to you.” You looked down at you lap upset at yourself. 

Ren still wore his smile, he pushed a piece of hair behind your head seeing the self disappointment in your eyes, “it’s alright, what’s important is that your safe.” 

There was a small silence as Ren took another breath, “I hate to admit this but, you scared me.” Your eyes widened at his words, “I thought you were gone for good but you here. Y/N you died… for at least a day..” Ren let out a shakey breath.

You shake your head and had a little smile on your face, “So let me get this straight. I not only kissed my boss but also scared him? I kissed The most feared man in the Galaxy ...odd.” 

Ren gave you a questioning look.

You let out a little laugh, “ my last memory of you I can think of is me being pulled into a closet and almost choked to death. You have to see that this is weird for me to hear.”

“Yes sadly that was one of the bad interactions we had. Once you became my assistant we became friends and even closer but then you fell and hit your head on the desk. I brought you here and here we are.” He spoke as if the truth.

He wouldn't tell you about what really happened or when your so called staring contest backfired.

For now he would keep you safe and talk to you.


	15. Chapter 15

Later that day Hux came into see you his hair was a bit out of place, “Hey Y/N how are you feeling?” He asked as he sat on the side of the bed.

“I’m feeling fine. Stressful day?” You asked him, his hair that was normally prefect was now a mess.

“That obvious?” He asked with a smile.

“Your hair, it’s a bit messy.. with what I can remember,you only mess with your hair when your very stressed.”

He nods his head, “the nurse said you will be discharged in a couple of days.”

“Ok.” you nod your head at him.

“I have an idea.” Hux bit the bottom of his lip as a small smile appeared on his face.

“What is the idea?” You asked hesitantly.

He shook his head, his smile more apparent, “Dont worry about it, I will be back in a few minutes.” 

Hux left the room immediately with the smile still remaining on his face. You were still concerned as to what the General was planning.

Hux was back in less than 10 minutes, He walked into the room with a red rose in his hand.

You cocked a brow at him.

“Y/N will you go on a date with me?” Hux asked with a smirk. 

He held out the rose to you, “of course but I cant leave the infirmary.”

He held his smirk, “I know.”

You took the rose and he lead you out the door (You were still in your regular clothing)

He lead you into a nearby room in the infirmary , the lights were off, the room was lit by candles and had rose petals that covered the floor surrounding a blanket that faced a huge window.

It took your breath away. You faced Hux, “this is beautiful, I didn’t take you for the romantic type.” You smiled.

“Well I have the rest of the night off and I promised you a visit and a date. I just combined the two.” You smiled and you both sat on the blanket together.

  
  


You both sat and stared at each other as you both talked and got to know each other. Both of you ignoring the beautiful sight in front of you both.

Hux had brought out wine half an hour into the date and other snacks you two enjoyed as you shared stories about yalls past and dreams for the future.

  
  


You two had sat there for three hours talking, and enjoying each other's company.

Finally after three hours silence fell between you two, now you both sit there unable to think of anything but still staring into each other's eyes.

“I have enjoyed getting two know you Hux.” You say with a smile

“I have enjoyed getting to know you as well y/n.”

Hux leaned in and his lips started to pucker.

In the moment you leaned in and met his lips with yours.

He cupped your face as he deepened the kiss. You moaned into the kiss and his tongue danced with yours. 

You had found the back of his head and grabed a fist full of his hair causing him to moan in response. 

For the first kiss this was a lot to take in.

The General had been nothing but respectful and dashing so far, You had never expected him to be such a skilled kisser.

Your lips broke apart and his lips found your neck and his hands gripped your hips.

You leaned your head back giving him more access to your neck.

You both pulled apart out of breath and panting.

Hux stood up and helped you onto your feet.

You both said nothing as he brought you back to your room in the infirmary. 

You sat back down in your bed and looked up at him. He leaned into your ear and whispered, “Thank you for this amazing date.” 

Before he left though he kissed your forehead then headed out of the room silently.

You smiled as he left the room but it quickly faded as you remembered that you had kissed Kylo before your memories were lost. 

You battled back and forth for what to do, Kylo was your boss but what if you had also had feelings for him. You knew why you had liked Hux but why did you kiss Kylo. 

That question kept you up that night unable to decide why or when or even if you would give him a chance now.


	16. WARNING SMUT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT WARRING!!!!!!!!!!!!!

It had been weeks since you and Hux had gone on your date, you had been replaced from the infamy and were back working under Ren. He did have to reteach you how to be his assistance but after a couple of days you got the hang of it.

You walked into Ren’s office with a black coffee in hand, “Morning Ren.” 

Ren looked up at you and nodded before returning to the paper he was reading, his helmet sat on his desk in the near corner. He only wore it when needed.

Things went on as ushall in the office until Ren thought of something he forgot about.

“Y/n.” He said, You looked up to meet his gaze with a questioning look.

“Did you and Hux ever go out on that date?” Ren asked. He wanted to know. He never heard about if you did or didn’t, in his mind there was no way you had time to. Once you got out of the infirmary Ren had you busy with things to the point where even if you wanted to see Hux you couldn't.

“We did.” you looked back down at your papers in your hands.

Ren’s face fell, anger flashed in his eyes, “What happened on that date.” He said through clenched teeth.

When you didn’t respond he stood up, you were trying to decide what to tell him, “Y/n I swear I will murder him if he touched you in any way shape or form.” Ren turned from you and punched a solid hole in the wall.

You cringed internally, “Ren, calm down.” your tone didn’t change, “He kissed me that's all that happened.” you told him.

“He kissed you?” He sneered, “No, this is exactly why I wanted to forbid you for going out with him.” He paced around the room. “Y/n you will no longer see him.”

“Why? Why does it matter to you? Just because I kissed you once or twice doesn't make you in charge of who I get to date or see!” Now you were standing. 

Ren huffed, he walked towards you, he gasped your hips and pulled you to him. He pressed himself against you and walked you to the wall.

Your back pressed against the cold wall and before you could object his lips were on yours.

You grabbed his shoulders and pulled him closer. You deepened the kiss and soon his tongue was in your mouth.

Ren moved his hand under your left thigh and pulled your leg up over his hip. He soon lifted the other leg letting him hold you.

Then you felt it, something hard being pressed up against you. It was him.

He pulled away and you both gasped for air, “I know you can feel it.” He spoke into your ear. “This is what you do to me Y/n.” He whispered and grinned himself against you, “And I don’t have to read your mind to know what I do to you.” He smirked against your ear.

You suppress a whimper.He wasn't wrong, you were practically dripping at this point. This was all too much for you to handle. You couldn't think about Hux in this moment your core ached and needed attention.

You squirmed against him needing to feel friction to ease the ache. Ren laughed, “Eager little thing huh?” He said with a smirk.

You couldn't respond with words, so you gave him a littler whimper instead.

“You want me, you need me right now, so don’t fight it Y/n.” He growled in your ear, “And you know what. I need you now.” He placed a kiss against you neck.

You whimpered and squirmed in his grip unsure if you wanted this or not, your core ached for him but in your mind this was not the way to go. But that thought was wiped away once he started to harshly grind on you.

You whimpered, there wasn't much friction but there was definitely some.

“Y/n if you want this, tell me now.” he pulled his head from your neck and looked you in the eyes.

You didn’t say anything, the internal battle was horrid, you could go through with this and regret it or be professional because this was your boss.

  
  


You shook your head, “N-No.”

Ren was taken back, “You don’t want this?”

“Yes-n-no.” you struggled to make a decision.

“Y/n, yes or no? I am getting impatient.” His voice wasn't sweet or calm, it was rough and demanding.

He grinned himself against you again. You arch your back to push yourself further into him.

“Yes.” the word came out quiet but Ren heard it.

He smirked and let out a deep growl. Ren lifted you from the wall and walked you over to his desk. He pushed all the papers and even his helmet off the desk.

His lips connected with yours as he laid you on the desk. Ren wasted no time taking off his shirt and armor. You even pulled off your collared shirt and threw it against the wall.

Ren’s eyes flashed red as his eyes made contact with your exposed flesh. He darted his head between your shoulder and head and started to kiss his way down your body.

His hand reached behind your back and unclasped your bra. The cold air made you nipples hard immediately.

He groped one and took the other into his mouth, “I have been wondering what these looked like for so long.” Ren whispered to you. 

“R-really?” You moaned. He nodded his head at you as he pinched and played with your sensitive buds. 

Ren starts to kiss down your stomach until he reaches your pants. He fiddled with your zipper then starts to glide the fabric down you legs until it was on the floor.

He spread your legs leaving you only in your pantries. Ren's lips make there way to you inner thighs growing closer and closer to where you needed him most. 

“Look at how wet you are.” He growled, “and it’s because of me you're this wet isn't it?” He smirked.

You looked at him as his lips danced around all over you except where you needed him. 

You whimper and rotate your hips hoping he would catch on. 

Ren smirked up at you, “tell me what it is you want me to do.” His voice was deep with lust. 

“Please Ren stop teasing.” You whine.

He smirked, “I will stop teasing once you tell me what you want.”

You let out another whine, “please, rub my pussy!” You say desperately.

His eyes meet yours, “Good girl, was it that hard to tell me what you wanted?” 

He pull your pantries from you legs. His eyes stare at your core in awe and he start to swirl his thumb around your clit.

You gasp and let out a breathy moan, his hands worked you over.

Ren pulled his thumb away when he felt you grow close.

You whimper from the loss of his hand and rotate your hips for him back.

He shushes you and starts to kiss his way up your thigh.

You jump when you feel Ren’s tongue make contact with your slit. He swirled his tongue around you and sucked on your clit causing you to buck your hips in delight. 

You were a moaning mess as he ate you. You grabbed his hair and tugged earning a main from him. 

And once again Ren pulled away right before you were about to cum.

Ren unzipped his pants and took out his cock.

Your eyes widened at the sight- you never had a man this big. You were sure he would be to big to fit.

“I will fit inside you just fine- even if I have to force myself in.” Ren spoke.

_ ‘Had he read your mind?’ _

Ren positioned himself at your entrance and pushed his way in. You squirm underneath him in pain.

“Shh, calm down the pain will go away in a minute.” He assured you.

He seated himself all the way inside you, the pain finally subside.

Ren started a slow pace moaning above you, “Fuck your so tight, damn baby.” he glowed in your ear.

You moaned as he rocked himself in and out of you hitting your cervix. He started to pick up the pace, you wrapped your legs around his waist as he pounded into you.

You were hoping you two don’t break the desk. Ren's pace was rough, almost making you scream. 

Ren slowed down his pace and jumped back from you, making you moan with the loss of him.

“What’s wrong?” you asked him.

“Put your clothes on Now.” He said with urgency.

You did as you were told and you and Ren quickly dressed.

Once you got your shirt on there was a knock on the door, Ren sat at his desk hiding his unsolved problem in his pants.

Hux opened the door and walked in, “Ren, Y/n.” He greeted you two now you understood why Ren needed you to get dressed.

You sat in your chair and shifted uncomfortably, you still had yet to cum and the ache in you core was growing painful.

“Ren,here are some papers I need you to sign. Y/n I thought your shift ended over thirty minutes ago.” Hux said.

“It did but I am reading through a few more papers before I call it a day.” You quickly respond.

Hux smirks at you and nods, “How about you call it a night and come with me. We can have dinner.” 

You felt Ren’s glare on you.

A spark of mischief filled your head. You smile up at Hux. you look back over to Ren, “I am sure you can handle everything yourself Ren.”

The ache in your core had gone down, your mind was on something else. Why should you stay and fuck Ren when you had the General offer you dinner and maybe somthing else.

If two of the most powerful men want you, you are going to make them struggle for it.

Ren glared at you and Hux. You stood up next to Hux, Hux held up an arm for you to take.

On the way out the door you turned to face Ren,

“Have a good night Ren, maybe next time I can finish up the job.” You smirk at him.

You and Hux walked out of the office, “Finish the job?” he questions.

“ just finishing up the papers I have yet to complete.” You tell him.

Hux nodded his head understanding.

Ren was left in his office in rage, you leaving him to take care of his own problem pissed him off but what made him more mad is that you left him to go with Hux.


End file.
